Randolph licantropo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810327 |no = 8179 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Randolph fu il primo a svegliarsi e a trovare la carneficina. Riuscendo a tenere sotto controllo lo shock grazie alla sua grande forza mentale, si accorse che c’era un residuo di una qualche magia. Decise allora che avrebbe tentato di rintracciare il colpevole: svegliò Ravenna e i due partirono alla ricerca. Randolph scoprì che le sue abilità fisiche erano migliorate dopo l’incidente e ogni mattina si sarebbe svegliato insieme a Ravenna con i vestiti lacerati e coperto di sangue. In seguito, apparvero le figure oscure di un lupo e di un corvo, in agguato vicino a loro. Il loro tetro cammino li condusse da uno stregone che stava eseguendo un rituale su un'inquietante scultura di un lupo alato con la testa di corvo. Randolph riconobbe immediatamente l’uomo con la tunica e lo attaccò senza esitare. Dopo una feroce battaglia, sconfissero lo stregone e i suoi seguaci. Tuttavia, nel momento in cui toccarono il manufatto, recuperarono la memoria e inorridirono alla scoperta che loro stessi erano i responsabili del massacro e degli omicidi in cui si erano imbattuti durante il viaggio. Ogni notte, stando vicini tra loro, le loro bestie oscure si impossessavano del compagno: il lupo si impossessava del corpo di Randolph e il corvo di quello di Ravenna. La possessione gli faceva perdere il controllo, rivelando la loro furia. All’improvviso Randolph si ricordò chiaramente di aver scoperto il manufatto e di essere caduto preda della sua maledizione nelle catacombe, e questo gli fece perdere completamente la testa. Si dice che, quando scoprì che Ravenna era scomparsa, Randolph abbia emesso un ululato di dolore così forte da far tremare la terra. Ancora oggi, è alla ricerca della sua amata. |summon = Miei amici... Compagni... Oh, che cosa ho fatto? E' stata...colpa mia? |fusion = "Ravenna, dove sei?! Ti cercherò fino in capo al mondo...” |evolution = "Rawr!! La Luna di Sangue chiama! Sangue! Voglio sangue!!” | hp_base = 8350 |atk_base = 3750 |def_base = 3250 |rec_base = 3250 | hp_lord = 8350 |atk_lord = 3750 |def_lord = 3250 |rec_lord = 3250 | hp_anima = 9475 |rec_anima = 2950 |atk_breaker = 4050 |def_breaker = 2950 |def_guardian = 3550 |atk_guardian = 3450 |hp_oracle = 8200 |rec_oracle = 3550 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |ccant = 51 |ls = Ululato del potente spirito |lsdescription = Aumenta i PS (100%); aumenta ATT, DIF e REC (150%) quando la barra BB è sopra il 50%; aumenta l’efficacia dei CB (60%); aumenta i danni critici (200%); aumento del numero dei colpi normali (+1, 75% danni); i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB (6-10 CB) |lseffect =* * * * con 75% del danno |lsnote = 120% boost to Atk, 100% boost to Def and Rec, 50% boost to BB gauge fill rate |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Devastazione maledetta |bbdescription = Combo di 16 attacchi di Fuoco su tutti i nemici; ripristino PS; infligge Ferita e Maledizione; ulteriore attacco a fine turno per 3 turni; aumento dell’efficacia dei CB (70%) per 3 turni; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB (6-9 CB) per 3 turni |bbnote = 35~50% HP drain, 80% chance to inflict status ailments, 300% multiplier on additional attack at turn end |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Danza delle Ombre di Fuoco |sbbdescription = Combo di 20 attacchi di Fuoco su tutti i nemici; permette Furtività (300% ATT e 60% freq. di colpi critici su sé stessi) x2 turni; att. aggiuntivo a fine turno x3 turni; aumenta i danni critici (125%) x3 turni; aumenta numero colpi normali (+2, 120% danni) x3 turni |sbbnote = 300% boost to own Atk, 40% boost to own critical hit rate, 35~50% HP drain, 400% multiplier on additional attack at turn end |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Eclisse Volsunga |ubbdescription = Combo di 30 attacchi di Fuoco su tutti i nemici; aumenta attacco, danni critici (400%) e ATT relativo a REC (300%) per 3 turni; aumenta il numero di colpi normali (+3, 220% danni) per 3 turni; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB (50 CB) per 3 turni |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk, Rec, 130% boost to Atk relative to Rec, 1000% mutliplier on additional at turn end |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Mutaforma |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta il numero di colpi normali (+2); aggiunge l’effetto di aumento frequenza dei colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni a BB/SBB/UBB; aggiunge resistenza contro 1 attacco KO (PS inferiori al 25%); riduzione danni dalle creature di Fuoco e Terra (5% su tutti) |esnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count, 60% boost to critical hit rate |eseffect =* |bb1=* * self * * * * * |bb10=* * self * * * * * |sbb1=* * self * * * * * con il 120% del danno |sbb10=* * self * * * * * con il 120% del danno |ubb1=* * self * * * con il 220% del danno * |evofrom = 810326 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri (80%) |omniskill2_cat = Scintille |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta i danni da Scintilla (150%) |omniskill3_cat = Danni Elementali |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumenta i danni elementali (150%) |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Aumenta il limite dei parametri di ATT a 160.000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto attacco normale, colpisce tutti i nemici per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto danni critici a creature Fuoco e Tenebra (50%) per 3 turni al SBB |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto danni critici al creature Acqua e Terra (50%) per 3 turni al SBB |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto danni critici a creature Luce e Oscurità (50%) per 3 turni al SBB |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill4_6_sp = 15 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT (200%) per 3 turni al BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Aggiunge possibile ripristino PS con i danni subiti per 3 turni (40% prob. 30-35%) al BB |omniskill4_7_note = |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di probabile schivata per 1 turno (15%) a BB/SBB |omniskill4_8_note = |omniskill4_9_sp = 25 |omniskill4_9_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento numero di colpi e danni dell'aumento di colpi normali dell’UBB (+1 e +30% danno, 4 colpi e 250% danno totale) |omniskill4_9_note = |howtoget = |notes = *Licantropo (Lykos (greco) + antropomorfo "lupo-umano") Un licantropo è un umano nel folcrore o nella mitoligia che può trasformarsi in un lupo mannaro a causa di una maledizione o essere stato morso da un altro lupo mannaro. Le prime notizie sulla licantropia risalgono addirittura a Petronio e Gervasio di Tilbury. |addcat = Amanti Proibiti |addcatname = Randolph Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri (80%) *10 Sp - Aumenta i danni elementali (150%) *10 Sp - Aumenta il limite del parametro ATT *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto attacco normale, colpisce tutti i nemici per 3 turni a BB/SBB *15 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT (200%) per 3 turni al BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile schivata per 1 turno (15%) a BB/SBB *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento numero di colpi e danni dell'aumento di colpi normali dell'UBB |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri (80%) *10 Sp - Aumenta i danni da Scintilla (150%) *10 Sp - Aumenta i danni elementali (150%) *10 Sp - Aumenta il limite del parametro ATT *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto attacco normale, colpisce tutti i nemici per 3 turni a BB/SBB *10 Sp - Aggiunge l’effetto danni critici a creature Fuoco e Tenebra (50%) per 3 turni al SBB *15 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT (200%) per 3 turni al BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile schivata per 1 turno (15%) a BB/SBB *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento numero di colpi e danni dell'aumento di colpi normali dell'UBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}